Deslices de Verano
by Lemon Pie Lover
Summary: Le encantaba ese hombre, la encendía con aquel fuego salvaje que sólo él podía hacerle sentir con aquellos deslices de verano que se daban entre ellos. Era una pena que fuera el hermano de su novio. SERA CONTINUADO, PERO ESTA EN ESPERA POR EL MOMENTO.
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas! :3**

 **Estaba revisando los archivos en mi computadora y me topé con esto, que si mal no recuerdo, es un fic que había empezado el año pasado pero nunca llegué a subirlo.**

 **Me pareció una buena idea subir lo que hay de él, aunque tuve que cambiar algunas cosillas por ahí porque me parecía que no quedaban tan bien y también tendré que terminarlo, aunque es bastante corto.**

 **Seguiré actualizando a la par el otro fanfiction que tengo aquí, aunque ese es más largo que éste, que contiene capítulos más cortos.**

 **En este fanfiction Anna tiene unos 17 años mientras que Yoh y Hao tienen 20. No sé por qué pero sentía la necesidad de aclararlo -.-**

 **En fin! Gracias por leer! Un abrazo :D**

* * *

 **Summer Disclosure**

 **Capítulo 1**

Verano. El calor en esa época era simplemente insoportable, pero no para él. De hecho, era su estación favorita del año.

Sentado en la playa, que era técnicamente el patio trasero de su casa de verano, se encontraba observando el bellísimo "paisaje" que tenía en frente. Si es que por paisaje se definía a chicas en bikini.

Aquel día, no hubiera si quiera pensado en levantarse y hacer algún movimiento para terminar en la cama con una de ellas, estaba simplemente "deleitando" la vista. Aquello no duró demasiado, pues gracias a sus impresionantes habilidades sociales, no había tardado demasiado en conocer a una de esas chicas, específicamente, la que más le había llamado la atención, y ahí estaba entonces, sentado al lado de ella, frotándole el bronceador en la espalda.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una mano en el hombro, subió la mirada, notablemente sorprendido por la interrupción, y la vio.

Se encontró con unos ojos color azabache que lo miraban con desaprobación. Allí estaba ella, la novia de su estúpido hermano menor. Le devolvió la mirada con algo de arrogancia, y entonces de manera fría e indiferente le preguntó "Qué quieres?".

-Ven conmigo- dijo de manera imperativa, aquellos ojos fieros chispeando con enojo mientras observaba la escena.

-Creo que me estás confundiendo con el tarado de Yoh. A mi tú no me mandas.

La chica pareció molestarse incluso más, sin delicadeza alguna, lo agarró del brazo y lo forzó a levantarse, halándolo hasta el interior de la casa.

-Qué demonios se supone que haces?- le espetó, dándole un empujón con toda su fuerza en el pecho que a el ni cosquillas le había causado.

-Disculpa?

-Eres un imbécil, Hao- le dijo al tiempo en que se acercaba más a el, aún con el rostro lleno de furia.

Consciente de que lo ocurrido no era más que una escena de celos, el alto moreno no pudo más que sonreír de manera triunfal.

-Pero sabes que este imbécil te gusta- le respondió el moreno, tomándola firmemente por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrerla de forma casi insultante, mientras que sus labios empezaron a besar la suave piel de su cuello.

En sólo unos segundos, había aplacado el carácter fiero de la rubia, y ésta se encontraba en trance disfrutando del roce de la piel color canela del Asakura contra la suya.

-Ahhh…- gimió al sentir los dedos del moreno colarse en su bikini para luego entrar en ella.

Hao sonrió. Ella estaba muy mojada, con tan sólo unas caricias, la chica se había excitado al punto de estar completamente lubricada.

Sintió la lengua de Anna recorrer su cuello y bajar los shorts que traía puesto para luego empezar a acariciar su grande y endurecido miembro, y fue entonces cuando perdió el control, la tomó por las piernas y la alzó hasta la mesa de la cocina, con tan sólo un tirón, el bikini de la rubia estaba hecho pedazos en el piso y Hao con el rostro entre las piernas de ésta.

-Haoo!- la escuchó gemir complacido cuando su lengua recorrió los pliegues de su intimidad, metiendo ocasionalmente dos dedos en ella sin dejar de lamerla.

La rubia estaba agitada, sus manos habían deshecho el rodete que el Asakura llevaba, y es que sentirlo _allí_ , la estaba volviendo loca.

El moreno se incorporó, se acomodó entre las piernas de Anna, y con un solo empujón entró completamente en ella.

Los gemidos y jadeos de la rubia sólo lo excitaban más, la sentía tan mojada, cálida y apretada, lo estaba enloqueciendo, la tomó por las caderas y las penetraciones se intensificaron cada vez más, al punto de hacerla gritar.

Cuando el peligro sintió su hombría ya demasiado aprisionada por la vagina de la rubia, se dio cuenta de que el clímax ya estaba ahí, aumentó considerablemente el ritmo y de repente… Como una explosión, ambos habían llegado, Anna gritando su nombre y hundiendo sus uñas en sus bíceps, y él, apretando los dientes por el placer.

La bajó de la mesa entonces y la besó.

-Anna? Estás aquí?

Ambos escucharon la voz de Yoh a lo lejos y se separaron. La rubia subió corriendo a su habitación, no sin antes darse la vuelta de nuevo para lanzarle una mirada a Hao.

-Anna?- se seguía escuchando.

El moreno, ya con los shorts puestos, levantó el bikini destrozado de la rubia y se los guardó en el bolsillo, sin borrar aquella sonrisa de lado que se había formado en su apuesto rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Disclosure**

 **Capítulo 2**

La chica suspiró agradada, sintiendo el roce de la brisa del mar contra su fina piel levemente tostada por el sol. Los veranos en la casa de playa de los Asakura ya se habían hecho costumbre para ella, era el paraíso. Y es que qué más podía pedir.

Conocía a los Asakura prácticamente desde niña, más que nada, siempre había sido muy amiga de Yoh, a Hao, por el contrario, no lo veía demasiado, ya que éste se pasaba viajando. Ni si quiera sabía cómo se había convertido en la novia de Yoh, pero lo que el castaño sentía por ella era claramente muy fuerte. La prueba? Él había terminado sus estudios secundarios ya hacía dos años, y a ella aún le faltaba un año, pero aún así, él se quedaba allí en lugar de ir a una universidad en el exterior como lo había hecho su hermano, **por ella.**

Se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él, acompañada de Yoh, pero observándolo a él, Hao, relajado, tirado en aquella tumbona y mirando a cuanta mujer se le pasara en frente.

A pesar de eso, no podía evitar sentirse desmesuradamente atraída hacia él en ese momento. Y cómo no hacerlo, el desgraciado estaba tirado allí, exhibiendo su perfecto físico, su piel estaba aún más canela que de costumbre y el largo cabello lo llevaba atado en uno de esos manbun que tan bien le quedaba.

Repentinamente, como si éste se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella lo observaba, giró el rostro y le lanzó una mirada que traía consigo un deje de crueldad, para luego ignorarla por completo, como si simplemente ella no existiera.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato con su "cuñado", lo bueno era que quien los viera, jamás sospecharía.

Luego de un rato, la rubia se levantó, acompañada por Yoh, y es que por alguna razón su novio deseaba volver a la casa en ese momento. Aún entonces, Hao no la volvió a mirar.

-Te amo, Anna- le dijo el castaño mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus labios, ya estando en el interior de la casa.

Ella calló. Y es que ya no estaba segura de qué responderle. Cómo hacerlo, cuando se estaba acostando con su hermano? El sentimiento de culpa no tardó en apoderarse por completo de ella.

El castaño se volvía más insistente con sus besos, hasta que empezó a acariciar su cuello con sus labios, fue entonces que algo le decía que el joven quería llegar a algún lugar con todo eso.

Dejó que lo intentara, después de todo, él era su novio, él era con quien se suponía ella debía estar, sin embargo, luego de casi dos años de noviazgo, él nunca antes le había hecho el amor, siempre respetándola en ese sentido, creyendo que ella no tenía experiencia alguna y que la idea de tener sexo con él la aterraba. _Pobre Yoh_ era todo lo que podía oír en su cabeza.

-Prometo ser cuidadoso- susurró en su oído, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y hacía un camino de besos en su cuello.

Se sentía algo incómoda, y es que… El pobre chico aún pensaba que ella… _Que soy virgen._ Pensó.

Se sentía tan avergonzada, tan culpable, si él tan solo supiera que hacía 3 meses empezó a acostarse con su hermano gemelo y que fue él el primer hombre en su vida. Por Dios.

-De-Detente- le pidió la chica al sentir cómo se acostaba sobre ella en el sofá, sofocándola levemente.

El chico se detuvo inmediatamente, aún acostado sobre ella y con las manos en sus piernas.

Algo la bloqueaba, y no es que lo que Yoh hacía no estuvieran bien. Era simplemente que no se _sentía_ bien, como si estuviera mal. Sin embargo con Hao… El maldito sabía como encenderla de todas las maneras, la hacía sentir tan apasionada, tan fogosa…

El sonido de la puerta corrediza que daba a la playa los hizo mirar en esa dirección, era el gemelo mayor, quien los miró brevemente en aquella comprometedora posición y sin decir media palabra, subió a su habitación, como si no hubiera visto absolutamente nada.

Luego de eso, se separaron incómodamente, Yoh pensando en que si seguían con lo que estaban haciendo, su hermano los hubiera visto infraganti, y ella… Pensando en qué era lo que se le cruzaría a Hao por la cabeza.

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente, y los amigos de Yoh no tardaron en aparecer para ir a una fiesta en la playa cerca de ahí, como de costumbre.

Bajo la excusa de que le dolía mucho la cabeza por el calor, la rubia se quedó en la casa, y es que definitivamente no estaba de humor para las estupideces de Horo Horo y los demás. No es que no le agradaran, era simplemente que a veces no tenía la paciencia suficiente para lidiar con ellos, y aquel era uno de esos días.

Decidió acostarse en su habitación y echarse a dormir, de cualquier manera ya no había nada que hacer, ya los muchachos habían salido, Hao no había aparecido en todo el día, luego del incidente del medio día, y ella, bueno… Simplemente quería estar sola.

Cerró los ojos una vez acostada en la cama y se dispuso a dormir, cuando de pronto, sintió una mano en su pecho, subiendo por su cuello hasta sujetar su rostro. Abrió los ojos de golpe, sobresaltada, asustada por el contacto repentino.

Sus ojos azabache se encontraron con los ojos color café intenso de Hao, su mirada devorándola entera. Sin decir una sola palabra, el moreno se inclinó y empezó a besar sus pechos, hasta que la fina tela de la playera que llevaba puesta empezó a estorbar y esta terminó siendo desechada en el piso.

La rubia sintió su intimidad completamente mojada entonces, y aún más cuando el moreno empezó a frotar su miembro contra ella, tentándola cada vez mas.

-Así que ya has estado con Yoh…- le susurró al oído para luego darle una mordida en el cuello de manera posesiva.

-Ahh!- gimió la chica con una mezcla de dolor y excitación.

En ese instante, el moreno se separó de ella y la miró con algo de resentimiento.

-No lo hicimos- le respondió entre jadeos.

-No soy estúpido- fue su respuesta, mientras bajaba sus dedos hasta la cavidad de la rubia y empezaba a acariciarla de la forma que a ella le gustaba.

-Ahh! … Sabes que… Ahh! Que fuiste el primero…

-E Yoh el segundo? - le dijo, siendo más brusco con los dedos, hundiendo su rostro en el espacio de su cuello para darle una mordida ruda de nuevo.

-Ahhh! Hao, me lastimas! Ya te dije que no sucedió nada.

Hao observó sus ojos y vio que le decía la verdad, solo entonces, se dedicó a continuar con su labor entre las piernas de Anna, suavizando su toque de nuevo pero sin perder aquel salvajismo que tanto le caracterizaba.

Hao la puso de espalda, a gatas, posicionándose tras ella, la sujetó de las caderas y de una sola embestida, entró completamente en ella, reclamándola como suya una vez más, haciéndola gemir y jadear por él, entrando y saliendo cada vez más apresuradamente mientras una de sus manos se ajustaba a la cintura de la rubia, empujándola más hacia el con cada embestida y la otra, estrujando uno de sus senos.

-No pares, por favor!- la escuchó decir con dificultad.

Eso había terminado por encenderlo de sobremanera, con una de sus manos empujó su espalda hasta que la rubia quedó con la cara y los brazos apoyados en la cama, jaló sus cabellos dorados de forma salvaje, sujetándola y con la otra mano se dedicó a frotar el hinchado clítoris de la mujer al ritmo en que la penetraba, sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más sonoros, y era más que evidente que ya no resistiría mucho tiempo.

Cuando la velocidad se había vuelto insoportable, la rubia lanzó un fuerte gemido y colapsó en el colchón, agotada y con la frente empapada. Hao no tardó en llegar al clímax con ella, para luego acostarse a su lado y pegarla a su cuerpo, ambos con la respiración agitada.

-¿Acaso estás celoso?- preguntó la rubia de manera burlona, ya con la respiración mas calmada, mordiéndose el labio inferior, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa malévola.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Dos minutos en silencio después, el moreno se incorporó, tomó sus ropas que yacían en el piso, y abandonó la habitación, dejándola sola.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre parecía enfadarse cuando terminaban de hacer el amor? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que terminar de esa manera?


	3. Chapter 3

**Deslices de Verano**

 **Capítulo 3**

Su corazón se aceleró apenas la vio, allí, sujetándole la mano, sonriendo y mirándolo como si fuera todo su mundo. Aquello no podía ser real, era imposible.

Solo que no lo era.

Allí estaba él, presentando a su "novia" a su familia, una joven de belleza angelical, con dorados cabellos y ojos color esmeralda, como si no fuera suficiente, la muy desgraciada iba en la misma universidad que él y venía de una familia acaudalada de Inglaterra.

Pasó sus ojos negros rápidamente a él, tratando de buscar algún trazo de la misma tristeza que estaba apoderándose de ella rápidamente, más no consiguió ver rastro alguno, ni si quiera logró sacarle una mirada de supuesto desprecio como lo hacía meses atrás, cuando había estado de vuelta en el país para pasar el verano y todo entre ellos había comenzado. Nada.

Su mente divagaba, estaba absolutamente segura de que si se quedaba en aquel lugar, se quebraría en cualquier momento, ya empezaba a sentir una presión en la garganta y sus ojos empezaban a arder. Sin decir media palabra, se levantó del lugar y se marchó, sin llamar demasiado la atención, ya que en aquel momento toda la familia se encontraba concentrada en la "novia perfecta" que había llevado el mayor de los Asakura.

Una vez cerró la puerta del baño de la habitación de Yoh, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y los sollozos empezaron, su pecho subía y bajaba descontroladamente y las tibias lágrimas no tardaron en caer, empapando por completo todo su rostro.

Se sentía una idiota, una grandísima idiota. No lo veía desde el verano, no es que esperase nada de él, pero tampoco se imaginó que lo vería con otra. Podía soportar que se acostara con otras, si, durante aquellos meses en los que estaban juntos, ella lo sabía, pero eso... Era más que un simple revolcón.

Tan sólo de imaginarse al moreno besándola a ella, abrazándola, y hasta... Su rostro volvió a arrugarse de forma involuntaria, formando aquella mueca de dolor agudo que traía, las lágrimas siguieron cayendo sin consuelo alguno.

-Por qué? Por qué tuve que fijarme en ti?

* * *

Cuanto había bebido? No estaba segura. Nunca había sido de beber demasiado, pero esa ocasión lo ameritaba.

Yoh no había tenido mejor idea que llevar a la feliz pareja a una salida nocturna con sus amigos, de haberlo sabido, no hubiera asomado si quieras las narices.

Intentaba mantenerse lo más alejada posible del grupo, en la barra, con la excusa de que el servicio era muy lento.

-Yoh te estaba buscando... Aún sigues esperando?- lo escuchó tras ella, la piel se le había erizado y al verlo, todo aquello que había logrado aplacar gracias al silencio entre ambos en aquellos días, volvió.

-Así es- dijo, para luego terminar su martini de un solo trago.

El moreno se volvió al bartender y ordenó un trago, suponía que sería para _ella_.

Lo observó con detenimiento, sus facciones perfectas, endurecidas y algo tensas tal vez, pero aún así, perfectas. En ningún momento, sus ojos intentaron encontrarse con los de ella y parecía estar más concentrado en leer un estúpido panfleto de aquel lugar que en ella.

-La amas?- la pregunta salió directa y sin rodeo alguno, tal vez, no, definitivamente, ese había sido el alcohol, pero ya ni si quiera le importaba.

-Qué?

-Si amas a Marion. La amas?- sus palabras salieron frágiles, temblorosas y algo torpes.

El moreno se quedó callado por unos instantes, sus ojos intensos se posaron en ella, pero a diferencia de meses anteriores, la chica no veía en ellos aquel fuego que la consumía cada vez que éste la miraba, de hecho, no veía nada en ellos, era como si hubiera un muro en frente a ella que le impedía ver lo que pasaba a pesar de sus intentos por ver aunque sea una chispa de lo que alguna vez fue una llama intensa dedicada solo a ella.

-Así es- lo escuchó decir convencido, mientras tomaba el trago que había ordenado y parecía dirigirse de nuevo a la mesa -Deberías venir ahora, Yoh se está preocupando.

Se quedó helada mientras lo veía desaparecer entre un montón de gente. Esperaba algo así, pero escucharlo era muy diferente a imaginarlo, y aunque ya veía venir aquel golpe, la había noqueado.

Yoh no había tardado mucho en irla a buscar, para ese entonces, ya su estado etílico era algo avanzado pero aún así, había logrado disimular decentemente.

-Estás tan hermosa- le susurró al oído de forma serena, depositando un suave beso en sus labios y luego en su hombro.

La rubia no pudo más que formar una sonrisa en sus labios, evadiendo la mirada del castaño, que la observaba con amor y deseo.

-Anna, te a..-

Antes de que el castaño pudiera terminar la frase, fue sorprendido por un beso profundo y apasionado de la rubia, quien parecía haberse encendido de un momento a otro, sus ojos azabaches lo miraban como si fuese a devorarlo en cualquier momento.

En tan sólo unos segundos, la imaginación de Yoh fue de 0 a 100, las ganas de llevarse a su novia a otro lugar y hacerla por fin suya empezaban a desesperarlo, aún más cuando sintió una de sus delicadas manos pasando por encima de su miembro ya no tan dormido de forma disimulada bajo la mesa. Ya no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás del grupo o si les parecían obvias sus intenciones después de aquel acalorado beso que compartieron en frente a todos, la iba a llevar a su habitación e iba a hacerle el amor como tantas veces había soñado en todo ese tiempo.

-Nos vamos?- preguntó, a lo que la rubia asintió, escondiendo su cara en el cuello del muchacho, acariciando su pecho suavemente y aferrándose a él.

Sin más, al entender la respuesta de su novia, se dispuso a levantarse ante la mirada atenta del grupo, para luego despedirse y desaparecer con Anna.


End file.
